riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Psi-Warrior
According to legend, the Psi-Warrior was originally devised by the leaders at Psyscape. It is said they created a rigorous training program that turned "reactive" psychics (those who could create physical manifestations as opposed to passive, sensitive or intuitive powers) into amazing fighters. Psyscape legends recount numerous battles in which the champions of that great kingdom struggled against invading hordes of supernatural monsters. They also tell of psychic warriors who traveled the land like Cyber-Knights in a crusade to protect the weak and innocent from sinister magic dark forces. The legends recount how the Psyscape heroes stood as humanity's frontline defense against unspeakable evil, as well as fellow humans who used their psionic or magic powers to enslave or hurt others. Many believe the Psi-Warriors are a surviving part of Psyscape's legacy, although like so much else surrounding Psyscape, there is no evidence to prove it. What is known about the Psi-Warriors is that they are volunteers trained either at the village or Potomkane, near the pre-Rifts ruins of a place called Kettering, Ohio, or a monastery-like community of seers located in a pocket dimension (or Astral Realm, nobody knows for certain) that resembles Medieval China, a place called Xanatoa. Both locales teach a nearly identical mastery of mind and body, with a focus on turning both into a weapon to fight evil. Both teach the same ideals, both teach respect and tolerance for life, and an intolerance for evil -- particularly supernatural evil and mortals who use psionics and magic for their own gain but at the expense of others. True Atlanteans know of both places and sometimes teach philosophy, history and the fighting arts (never Tattoo Magic). According to the leaders of these two places, both have existed for over 200 years and both hold Psyscape as a role-model. When asked if Psyscape still exists, the teachers smile and respond, "If you accept these principles, then it lives in you." Becoming a Psi-Warrior is a long and arduous process. Young hopefuls are required to undergo an intense selection period lasting a year. It is designed to weed out lesser candidates. Training is no less difficult for those who pass. They can look forward to decades of demanding training that requires the applicants to be highly motivated, dedicated, and spiritually centered. They are trained in the martial arts, swordsmanship and horsemanship, as well as nonviolent pursuits that include meditation, philosophy, theology and spiritual instruction. The most secretive and formidable area of Psi-Warrior training is the mastery of physical psionics. Every warrior learns to focus his mental energy and reach out with his mind. They learn a variety of psychic abilities that include healing, physical and the super powers of psi-sword, psi-shield and various forms of telekinesis. These powers are revealed to the young student gradually, thus it takes years of intense study and training before novices complete their apprenticeship and are allowed to make their place in the world. Unlike the Cyber-Knights in the West, Psi-Warriors are not actually part of any formal organization or fraternity. Once their training is completed, they are sent into the world to "make their place in it." They can use their powers and training for personal gain, good or evil, although the vast majority (approx. 70%) use it for good. Many become leaders or valued members of wilderness communities, while others become explorers, adventurers, or heroes. Renowned as expert fighters and destroyers of monsters, they often fall in with Psi-Stalkers, Nega-Psychics, Psi-Nullifiers, rogue Psi-Hounds and others who fight the supernatural, stand up against powerful magic forces and try to right injustice. Some go on to join the Cyber-Knights (they remain the Psi-Warrior O.C.C. although they are considered "Knights"), while others wander the wilderness like knights-errant protecting the weak and battling evil (mostly found in the Magic Zone, South, East and Northeast). Most Psi-Warriors avoid politics and find it distasteful and manipulative. This sometimes gets even good Psi-Warriors in trouble as they sometimes ignore or break regional laws for their own (arguably higher) morality. Along those lines, most Psi-Warriors avoid entanglements in political wars, although they may haunt the sidelines of a war, fighting small battles to protect the innocent caught in the middle or used as pawns. Evil Psi-Warriors (typically aberrant or miscreant) do exist. They are usually ruthless and brutal combatants who fight for wealth, fame and/or power. Some become despot lords or leaders of evil bands. Others are wandering adventurers in search of excitement and profit. Yet even among evil Psi-Warriors, most have a disdain for the supernatural and will rarely ally themselves with them. In fact, these misbegotten warriors sometimes join forces with good to battle supernatural evil, or ally themselves with the supernatural only long enough to betray and destroy them -- taking what magic or booty they can as their reward, without concern for others. Some evil Psi-Warriors actively engage in the destruction of the supernatural wherever they encounter it, and aberrant characters often fight to liberate and protect the innocent, especially women and children. Unfortunately, after their heroics, the warriors may expect some favor or payment, including carnal ones, or ignore the plight of people when the supernatural of magic are not involved. Such misanthropes are likely to have their own strange code of justice, honor and fair play, but are far from heroic or trustworthy. Most are duplicitous cruel, and treacherous. They lie, cheat and back-stab those they do not respect or when it behooves them to do so. Most engage in strong-arm tactics, intimidation, torture, and murder. RCC The Psi-Warrior is, in essence, a Warrior Monk with Psionic Powers. The Psi-Warrior character requires years of training in one of two special monasteries before they even begin their quest (of course, by the time you play one, the first part will be complete). The Psi-Warrior is unique in the fact that, unlike other Psychics, the Psi-Warrior gains his/her powers over time, through levelling, and it is only around levels 8 and 9 that their full potential becomes available to them. To gain these powers, it may or may not be required to go back to their monastery for further training (ask your GM) after each level. High-level Psi-Warriors, however, are one of the most powerful psychic-fighter combinations, being more skilled with the Psi-Sword and Shield than the Mind Melter or the Cyber-Knight. Psi-Warriors may even go on to become affiliated with Cyber-Knights, but they stay with the stats of the Psi-Warrior, with potential bonuses for Cyber-Knight training, and reject cybernetics. The Psi-Warrior is distrusting of politics, viewing it as a way to manipulate others. They see it as their mission to hunt down supernatural evil, and to protect the innocent and helpless. Most Psi-Warriors are scrupulous, unprincipled, or aberrant. Evil Psi-Warriors do exist, however, but they generally dislike killing innocents, and they will rarely align themselves with supernatural evil, unless just long enough to backstab, destroy, or injure it. Category:OCCs Category:Psionics